


Mornings

by AwwJarvis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwwJarvis/pseuds/AwwJarvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's always been a morning person, just in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckyliicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/gifts).



> This is a quick fic written for buckyliicious. Please forgive any mistakes, it was written in about 20 minutes because I realized I didn't have time to make a card. Happy birthday!

               As a child, Steve’s favorite part of the day is the first few moments, before the world is totally real. He loves wiggling his toes in the comforter (necessary because his mom keeps the house cool year round) while he chases the last remnants of his dreams.

               In high school, he trades slow mornings for early football practices. He misses his bed, but feeling his body grow stronger and getting better is a fair trade. After his mom dies, everything tilts and he stops noticing mornings for a while.

               At Annapolis, Steve takes comfort in routine. He never thinks about lazy mornings or dreams. He keeps those memories tucked away, next to Mary’s laugh, his mom’s pancakes and his dad’s praise.

               By the time he’s a SEAL, Steve only thinks about mornings as they relate to ops. It isn’t until he’s been working with Five-0 for several months that he realizes how much he’s sacrificed for his country—all the things it’s never occurred to him to miss. He still wakes up at the first hint of daylight and that will likely never change. But it no longer feels like he’s outrunning something when he laces his sneakers and slips out to greet the rising sun.

               When he arrives at work with fresh coffee and Danny complaining about something, there’s always something, he remembers for the briefest of seconds that just woken up, anything is possible feeling.


End file.
